No Thank You
by ElizabethFuce
Summary: Edward gives Bella a gift, and she's not thrilled. Horrible summary, first attempt at fan fiction. Thanks in advance for any reviews!


Bella looked down at her hands. She didn't want it, she didn't need it, and she wouldn't take it. Her brown eyes looked up beseechingly at her angel-turned-tormentor, silently pleading with him to take it back. As she moved her upturned hands towards him, Edward just took a step back, smugly shaking his head no. She looked back down and hefted the uncomfortable weight in her hands.

"You can't really expect me to accept this, can you?" She winced at how those words came out making it seem like she might actually agree to his ridiculous idea.

"Bella, you're supposed to say thank you and smile, not look like I'm trying to make you dissect a toad." Edward chuckled softly, shaking his head and flashing his crooked grin at the floor before looking at her through his eyelashes.

If this wasn't an insane gesture, she would have caved right then and there, but, seeing as how she couldn't on this particular subject without opening the floodgate for even more extravagant expenditures, she stood her ground.

"Edward, this is too much. I can't even wrap my head around how you would come to the conclusion that I would even say yes to this. I mean, you do realize this…this…this _purchase_ is about the same price as putting me through college, right?"

"Bella, please quit being so melodramatic. It was nowhere near that expensive. Besides, you will have to eventually get used to me treating you like this. I can't help myself. I want to show you how much you mean to me with all of the faculties that I have at my disposal. Just accept it and move on."

She looked once again at the symbol of her unease. She sighed internally, knowing any audible sound would have alerted his sensitive ears to her acquiescence. She knew it was a lost battle, but she didn't want to give up just yet. Maybe if she made this particularly difficult, it would dissuade him from future attempts to spend a lifetime's savings on her. _Sure, piece of cake. Next, I'll tackle teaching pigs to fly and fix that testy thermostat for Satan…_ Bella's lips quirked slightly at the thought, before turning her eyes back to Edward's face. He looked at her, a small crease forming between his eyebrows as curiosity raged in his caramel-colored eyes.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Snow, hellfire, swine…" She trailed off into a fit of giggles as she caught sight of Edward's expression. Confusion was so plainly written on his face, it was comical. Edward sighed and took a step towards her, reaching a hand up to stroke her now flushed cheek.

"What I wouldn't give to have just a glimpse inside that pretty head of yours."

Bella's face flushed a slightly deeper shade as his cool thumb continued to stroke her cheek. She stared into his eyes as his sweet breath washed over her. She didn't even notice as he slipped behind her, pulling the offending article from her hands and sweeping her hair over her shoulder to put it firmly in place.

"There, that's better," he purred into her ear before stepping in front of her. She couldn't help but shudder as his velvety voice caressed her. She brought her hand up to her neck, trembling slightly as she stroked the delicate chain of diamonds that now set lightly around her throat. Why did he always have to win?

"I still don't know why you bought this for me. I don't really wear jewelry, and I'll have nothing to wear with this. It's just too extravagant for anything I own."

Edward gave a slight shrug before giving his explanation. "The name of it struck me as befitting how I feel about you. Eternal Love was what the artist called it. Besides," his voice lowered to a soft whisper, "its beauty is nothing when compared to you."

Her knees went weak the moment Edward slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She glanced up at him, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Edward."

His lips pressed gently against hers as he held her protectively against him. She found herself thinking that if all of his surprises ended like this, she might just get used to this whole gift thing. Edward deepened the kiss, and Bella stopped being capable of coherent thought all together.


End file.
